Muérdagos de cristal
by PukitChan
Summary: Harry necesitaba un cambio. Tal vez en Yule podría conseguirlo.


**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.** **Moi escribe por simple pasatiempo.**

Este One-shot participa en el festival: "Navidad 2015: Sangre Pura y Mestizo" festejado por las páginas I love Bottom Harry y We love Drarry.

 **Personajes:** Harry Potter/Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Advertencias:** Slash. Este _fanfiction_ narra una historia homosexual que podría resultar ofensiva para algunas mentes. Si entras dentro de esta categoría, ruego te abstengas de leer esta historia. Dicho está; sobre aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

 _ **Para Mary,** responsable directa de seducirme a escribir sobre esta pareja _

_y eterna enamorada de los imposibles._

 _Gracias por sonrisas cuando más me hacían falta._

* * *

 **Muérdagos de cristal**

Por:

PukitChan

 _El Profeta,_ en su titular principal de esa mañana, rezaba:

Escuadrón de aurores desaparecido:

El Ministerio asegura que todo está bajo control.

 _Hace tres noches, el escuadrón de aurores liderado por Harry Potter, desapareció en lo algunos expertos llaman «zona neutral». Aunque el Ministerio ha asegurado que se trata de algo que se tenía previsto, fuentes allegadas al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, afirman que el problema está siendo atendido de manera prioritaria._

 _«—Potter no ha tenido una sola baja entre sus elementos en más de diez años —dijeron los informantes del Ministerio—. No debemos desconfiar de él». Sin embargo, estas palabras no han resultado tranquilizadoras para las familias de los aurores implicados, debido a la última declaración hecha por el Jefe de Aurores, dos semanas atrás, donde anunció su retiro._

 _«—Esta será mi última asignación —confirmó Harry Potter, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Detrás de mí existen candidatos que traerán nuevas reformas para la protección de la sociedad mágica. Es momento de darle la bienvenida a las nuevas generaciones»._

 _Aunque la decisión tomó por sorpresa a una gran parte de la población, algunas familias piensan que por un último momento de gloria, Harry Potter estará dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo. La desaparición del escuadrón, solo ha apoyado estas afirmaciones de las familias que exigen una inmediata compensación._

Despacio, Harry dobló el diario. Frunció el ceño, intentando descubrir quién había sido el que había comentado sobre la desaparición de su escuadrón, cuando se suponía que se trataba de información clasificada. _En serio,_ ¿acaso no se habían puesto a pensar que un artículo como ese publicado en el diario más leído solo serviría como una forma de que cualquier enemigo los pusiera en su mira? Sin importar cuánto pasaran los años, el diario no parecía aprender de sus errores pasados.

—Jefe, ¿estás bien?

Sentado en el suelo como estaba, Harry se vio obligado a levantar su rostro para ver quién era el que lo llamaba. Se trataba de Elliot, el subjefe del escuadrón y en quién más confiaba. Rápidamente, Harry asintió con un sencillo ademán, sonriéndole para aparentar calma.

—Solo leía —contestó, mostrando _El Profeta_ —. Al parecer soy el causante directo de la muerte de todos ustedes.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Elliot, levantando una ceja para demostrar su asombro. El hecho de que encontrara aquello tan ridículo como él, alivió el nudo que se había formado en el estómago de Harry y que no quería admitir que sentía—. ¿Alguna vez te han dado méritos por, no sé, traernos con vida a todos?

Harry sonrió, tocándose la cicatriz que recorría su mejilla. Se la había hecho salvándole la vida a uno de sus aurores al desviar una maldición oscura, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar aquella herida.

—No necesito esa clase de méritos —murmuró, mirando hacia el tarro de agua que le había dado el otro, y del que bebió casi con desesperación—. Se supone que _debemos_ protegernos entre todos. Es lo que se supone que _debí hacer_ estas semanas.

—Aún son novatos, Harry —comentó con amabilidad, notando en su jefe la culpa que solía aparecer en él, cada vez que un auror salía lastimado durante una de sus asignaciones—. Tanner es el más joven de todos los aurores. Ni siquiera tú, que eras experimentado en duelos cuando llegaste al escuadrón, saliste ileso de tu primera misión peligrosa. Además, su herida no ha avanzado. En cuanto regresemos a Londres lo trasladaremos a San Mungo y allí lo atenderán. Estará listo para la próxima misión que se le asigne, y habrá ganado un poco de madurez en el proceso.

Harry sabía que la intención de Elliot al quererlo animar era buena, pero no pudo evitar sentirse irritado. ¿Acaso él también creía que deseaba retirarse por la puerta grande? No. Lo que Harry quería era un maldito cambio en su vida. Le había tomado _décadas_ darse cuenta de que él mismo se había dejado caer un jodido agujero en donde no podía ver la luz. Estaba tan _cansado_ de eso, de vivir cada momento como si la guerra aún no hubiese terminado.

—Solo me hubiera gustado que ninguno de ustedes estuviera encerrado aquí, en esta época. Se suponía que esta misión terminaría hace tres días.

Elliot pareció vacilar un poco, pero al final se agachó y se colocó en cuclillas frente a Harry. Acomodó el vendaje que presionaba la herida sangrante de su brazo, y al final murmuró:

—Aunque no te guste, por favor, inclúyete en las frases. _Estaremos_ en casa antes de que las celebraciones de Yule terminen.

Elliot se incorporó y dejó a Harry para hablar con otros de los aurores que estaban en la habitación. Potter paseó su mirada y casi de manera inconsciente los contó, a pesar de saber que todos seguían allí y no se habían movido durante las últimas seis horas. Cuando sus ojos llegaron a Tanner, que estaba acostado con fiebre y la mitad de su cuerpo vendado, Harry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Si bien las heridas que se había hecho fueron a causa de su propia irracionalidad (heridas que pudieron ser mortales si Harry y Elliot no hubieran estado cerca), sabía que parte de lo que sentía se debía al hecho de que Tanner tenía la misma edad que su hijo James.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa cansada. James, Albus y Lily, en esos momentos debían estar con Ginny, ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin importar cuántos artículos pudiera publicar _El Profeta_ al respecto. Se lo había pedido a su exesposa al enterarse de que ese año, ella planeaba visitar otro país con su nueva pareja.

«—Lleva a los chicos contigo, Ginny, por favor —le había pedido en la Madriguera, la noche en la que ellos compartieron el último vaso de vino—. Aceptaré una misión que no sé cuánto durará y no quiero que estén preocupados por mí durante la Navidad».

Ginny había entornado los ojos mientras le llamaba idiota, porque sus hijos, ya adultos, se enfadarían con él cuando se enterarán de que su última misión había sido peligrosa y ellos ni siquiera habían podido esperar por él en una época tan importante como esa. Harry no la escuchó, a pesar de saber que Ginny tenía razón. Después, y a cada uno por separado, Harry les había dicho que su última misión sería aburrida y breve, así que podían viajar tranquilamente.

«Pasaré la Navidad en la Madriguera. ¿De verdad creen que su abuela me permitiría estar solo durante estos días?».

De los tres, Albus fue quien no le creyó, pero fingió que sí. Harry no sorprendió por ello: siempre había sido más perspicaz y observador que sus hermanos. Sus ojos verdes, que siempre analizaban cada una de sus palabras, le parecían demasiado insondables. El auror estaba convencido de que su mirada nunca había sido como esa, y distraídamente alguna vez llegó a preguntarse si vería el momento en el que Albus llegaria a convertirse en un hechicero superior a él. Sonrió. Le gustaría ver a sus hijos volverse lo suficientemente fuertes para que nadie pudiera pisotear sus sueños como lo hicieron con él.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —exclamó en voz alta, a nadie en particular, pero lleno de determinación. Tenía que sacar a sus aurores de allí. _Debía_ sobrevivir, inclusive aunque existieran cada vez más días en los que se planteara por qué lo hacía. _Tenía_ que regresar a casa porque, sin importar si él había decidido pasar en soledad las fiestas, no tenía el derecho de llevar a su escuadrón a la miseria. ¿Acaso Harry no era el tipo de personas que habían aprendido a sufrir en silencio, porque detestaba sentir la compasión de otros? Pues bien, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar sus hábitos.

Suspirando profundamente, Harry cerró sus ojos durante un instante, sabiendo que solo tenían una oportunidad para salir de allí. Al incorporarse, llamó la atención de todos los aurores, que no necesitaron escuchar alguna palabrea para comprender que su jefe había decidido que ya era suficiente. Elliot volteó y sonrió, levantando su mano para afirmarle que cuidaría de Tanner, y se encargaría de mantenerlos con vida, aún si Harry perecería en un ataque que, sin duda alguna, era arriesgado y peligroso, pero era la única opción que les quedaba.

—Muy bien, señores —exclamó, y todos miraron al hombre que en sus años de servicio había capturado a más mortífagos y magos tenebrosos que cualquier otro auror—. Existen personas que nos están esperando, porque tenemos una celebración a la cual llegar. Deseémosles a estos magos un feliz Yule… o una encantadora Navidad.

Y con la varita en alto, una sonrisa en los labios y una firme resolución de sobrevivir, el duelo comenzó.

 **•**

En el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, durante la festividad de Yule, el número de pacientes no disminuía sino que, al contrario, parecía aumentarlos. La mayoría de los accidentes solían ser ocasionados por magos inexpertos en el mundo muggle que intentaban celebrar la Navidad. Generalmente, eran los jóvenes residentes quienes solían sufrir las consecuencias de la temporada. Distribuidos estratégicamente por cada una de las plantas que conformaban el hospital, eran los nerviosos encargados de supervisar cada uno de los casos que solían llegar.

Scorpius Malfoy era uno de esos residentes novatos. El rubio estaba dormitando en una incómoda silla, luego de haber pasado las últimas cinco horas intentando descubrir cómo un mago había conseguido fundir extrañas luecitas intermitentes en su piel. Tras conseguir retirarlas, el hombre se fue sin haberle agradecido. Si bien no era algo que le impresionara (su apellido tenía una larga historia después de todo), a veces se sentía abrumado por la aparente indiferencia de las personas. Tenía veintiún años, una carrera ascendente lograda con mucho esfuerzo y un pasado que muchos se negaban a olvidar. A veces era demasiado para él.

—Scorpius... ¡Scorpius! —Una mano agitó su cuerpo. El aludido gruñó, maldiciendo la hora en la que decidió refugiarse en esa área, creyendo que nadie lo encontraría. De mal humor por no poder dormir (ya había olvidado lo que era descansar durante una noche entera), entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con uno de sus compañeros más serios y tranquilos. Bajo otras circunstancias, Scorpius lo habría mandado a la mierda con una sola mirada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no lo despertaba por fastidiarlo, sino porque algo estaba ocurriendo _de verdad._

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, tallando su ojo. Michael, su compañero, le dio unas palmaditas en su muslo, para indicarle que espabilara y lo siguiera.

—Acaban de informarnos que un escuadrón de aurores que estaba en una misión fue encontrado. Serán trasladados de urgencia. El sanador que está en _Daños provocados por hechizos_ necesitará manos extras. Nos mandaron para allá.

Mientras caminaban y Scorpius intentaba procesar la información recibida, notó que Michael tenía unas ojeras aún más profundas que las suyas, y que su túnica, de color verde lima, tenía tantas arrugas por haber dormido hasta en la esquina del pasillo más solitario que encontró.

—¿Se sabe qué maldiciones hubieron? —preguntó Scorpius cuando subieron por las escaleras. Michael negó con la cabeza y frunció su ceño, como si de esa manera pudiera extraer más información de la que poseía en ese momento.

—Ha sido algo bastante imprevisto. Dicen que es uno de los escuadrones de Harry Potter.

Scorpius jadeó sorprendido. Durante su año en San Mungo había atendido a la mayoría de los cadetes heridos provenientes de la Academia de Aurores, pero nunca antes a un auror y mucho menos a Harry Potter, a pesar de que este había hecho varias paradas en el hospital. En una ocasión inclusive, casi ocho meses atrás, había encontrado a Albus en el salón de té mientras esperaba que su padre despertara.

«—Es tan testarudo —se había quejado Al, aunque la cariñosa sonrisa en sus labios le decía que en realidad le tenía mucho afecto a la terquedad de su padre—, y es un grandioso auror, pero ¿sabes? Me gustaría que se alejara de todo esto: de los peligros mortales. Desearía que buscara _otra forma_ de vivir intensamente».

A Scorpius le había sorprendido la sinceridad y confianza que Albus depositó en él. Si bien ambos habían coincidido en Hogwarts y se habían hecho amigos, nunca fueron demasiado íntimos para tener ese tipo de confesiones. Aun así, Scorpius comprendió qué era lo que quería decirle. Si se tratara de su padre, no habría soportado verlo tan seguido en la cama un hospital.

—¿Alguien ya ha avisado a las familias? —dijo, mirando su alrededor, como si alguno de los tres hijos de Harry Potter pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento.

—La orden fue que se haría una vez que tuviéramos aquí al escuadrón completo.

En cierto modo, era la opción más práctica para San Mungo. De esa manera, mientras revisaban los daños inmediatos, no tendrían que lidiar con familiares histéricos. Aun así, Scorpius se mordió su labio inferior considerando la posibilidad de mandar una lechuza a Albus para informarle que su padre sería atendido rápidamente. De esa manera podría sacar a su familia de la preocupación de no saber dónde estaba, ¿cierto?

—Llegarán aquí —dijo Michael, impidiendo los planes de Scorpius mientras abría la puerta de una de las habitaciones más grandes del hospital, donde más de diez sanadores podían moverse sin problemas al atender a sus pacientes. El rubio inspeccionó el lugar y a cada uno de los presentes. Esa mañana solo había tres sanadores disponibles; el resto eran valientes aprendices.

—No lo olviden —dijo el sanador más viejo, mirando con una sonrisa tranquila a los pálidos residentes—, lo primero que deben hacer es atender las heridas visibles más graves. Después analizaran signos vitales y revisarán que todos los sentidos funcionen. Los estudios especializados serán al último, porque…

El sanador no terminó de dar su explicación. Una enfermera abrió la puerta doble mientras varias camillas con sus respectivos pacientes, todas flotando, entraban en una fila ordenada. De inmediato, los sanadores y aprendices se acercaron para guiar las camillas hacia las camas, donde trasladaron a los aurores y sus heridas de varios días.

Sin detenerse a mirar a nadie en particular, Scorpius apretó su estómago y ayudó a Michael con el auror más cercano que llegó. Mientras su compañero se encargaba de las heridas de su cara y brazo, Scorpius se enfocó en el feo corte del muslo. La sangre se había coagulado alrededor de la herida, así que no podía determinar su profundidad. Miró al auror, que estaba desmayado, y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez era mejor que estuviera así; de esa manera no tendría que ver cómo Scorpius retiraba la sangre para analizar la gravedad del daño.

— _Tsk._ —Michael chasqueó la lengua, haciendo que Scorpius levantara su mirada para averiguar el porqué de su expresión—. Esta herida fue causada por el ácido de una poción. Tendremos que determinar cuál fue antes de poder dar un tratamiento. ¿Qué me dices tú?

—Fue un _Diffindo_ —contestó, luego de limpiar la herida con un complicado movimiento de su varita—. Intentó esquivarlo, así que el daño no fue _demasiado_ grave, pero aun así…

—Ajá… —murmuró Michael.

Scorpius regeneró cada uno de los cortes que se sintió capaz de hacer, comprendiendo por fin la diferencia entre los cadetes y los aurores: ellos _en verdad_ arriesgaban su vida, y un fallo o el más mínimo descuido de su parte podría costarles su vida y la de todo el escuadrón. Francamente, no le encontraba sentido en arriesgar su vida. Bastante emoción tenía ya en San Mungo con ello.

Mientras pensaba eso, los expedientes de los aurores llegaron. Leyó uno en voz alta para Michael (el auror que estaban cuidando era alérgico a las fresas y fumaba demasiado), cuando Scorpius se percató de que no había visto aún a Harry Potter, lo cual era extraño, ya que el hombre tendía a llamar la atención a cualquier habitación que entrara, inclusive si no era su intención.

—¿Scorpius?

—No está —murmuró, mirando hacia todos lados.

—¿Quién?

—El auror Potter no está aquí.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó uno de los sanadores—. ¡Ve al piso inferior y trae algunas pociones reconstituyentes! ¡Nos estamos quedando sin ellas!

Aturdido por la inesperada orden, Scorpius comprobó que Michael tenía todo bajo control cuando salió de la habitación en busca de suministros. Con rapidez avanzó por los pasillos y bajó por las escaleras; sin embargo, cuando se dirigía a uno de los laboratorios de pociones, su corazón saltó al notar que caminando por el pasillo en sentido contrario, estaba el Jefe de los Aurores.

Scorpius se detuvo, tragando saliva sin saber por qué estaba nervioso y deseaba compulsivamente arreglar su cabello y su túnica. Harry Potter, sonrojado, herido y con una expresión firme y determinada, no encajaba con el último recuerdo que Scorpius tenía de él, sonriendo dulcemente en la estación de King's Cross, mientras esperaba por Albus, que había concluido también sus años en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, le dijo una inesperada ola de calor que terminó acumulándose en sus mejillas, era el mismo hombre de ojos verdes del se había encaprichado cuando era adolescente. Su enamoramiento había sido bastante torpe, lleno de algunas pajas que no habían hecho otra cosa más que avergonzarlo, pero del cual Harry (afortunadamente, según el rubio), nunca había llegado a enterarse. Scorpius se justificaba diciendo que no era el único adolescente que miraba al auror y comprendía lo bueno que estaba. Inclusive ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, Harry seguía siendo un hombre físicamente atractivo y devastadoramente viril. No era de extrañar que tantas brujas hubieran gritado emocionadas luego de su divorcio.

Pero ¿por qué estaba recordando eso cuando se suponía que él tenía que ir por unas importantes pócimas? Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando despejársela para retomar su camino, pero un destello llamó su atención. Miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al descubrir un muérdago flotando encima de su cabeza, causante directo de que estuviera quieto. Se sonrojó al entender que la razón de sus recuerdos había sido producto de la magia de la planta, y demasiado tarde se percató de que Harry, que ya se había detenido un momento porque lo había reconocido también, ahora _en verdad_ caminaba hacia él.

—¡Scorpius…!

—¡No, señor Potter! —dijo, palideciendo y agitando sus manos—. ¡Deténgase, por favor…!

Harry comprendió la expresión pasmada de Scorpius demasiado tarde. Cuando llegó junto a él, _algo_ lo empujó más cerca, hasta invadir de manera inapropiada su espacio personal. A un palmo de distancia, Scorpius podía sentir la respiración de Harry chocando con la suya mientras sus ojos verdes, que nunca le habían parecido tan hermosos como en ese momento, se encontraban en un inesperado y excitante momento. Scorpius soltó un quejido necesitado cuando una nueva descarga de magia del muérdago empapó sus sentidos y los de Harry, haciéndolo estremecer. El auror, que parecía herido, no le tomó mucha importancia a ello cuando sus pupilas se dilataron, sus manos rodearon el cuerpo de Scorpius y apretó contra él. El corazón de Scorpius latió desbocado al darse cuenta de que ese hombre, ese excitante hombre que había sido su primer amor, ahora lo tenía posesivamente abrazado y podía sentir cada una de las reacciones de su cuerpo. Luego, como si fuera natural, sujetó a Scorpius del cabello para poder empujar su cabeza hacia atrás e inclinarse sobre sus labios. Si los ojos verdes de Harry no estuvieran brillando de esa manera, Scorpius habría tenido la fuerza para desviar su rostro; sin embargo, no la tuvo, y simplemente cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, aceptando el beso que podría darle fin a sus adolescentes deseos.

Más adelante, Scorpius pensaría que quizá debió haber previsto que un beso como ese solo aumentaría sus fantasías.

El beso de Harry no fue tierno, calmado o casto. El beso que Scorpius sintió le robó el alma y el corazón. Harry bebía de su boca necesitado, como si él fuese todo lo que ese tiempo había estado añorando. Lo oprimía deliciosamente, y aún cubierto por capas de ropa, el joven sanador fue capaz de sentir el calor de la palma del otro. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una fiera y húmeda lucha, no por dominio, sino como el recuentro de dos amantes que no se habían percatado de lo mucho que se habían extrañado hasta que volvieron a verse. Scorpius cerró sus manos sobre los pectorales de Harry mientras se entregaba a ese demandante beso, y su entrepierna, motivada por la magia y la pasión del auror, comenzaba a despertar.

 _Sí,_ parecía decir, _exactamente así es como debía ser._

Olvidándose del lugar en dónde estaban, Scorpius se empujó contra Harry, porque su erección necesitaba un fuerte roce que le dijera que él no era el único desesperado. El gemido que brotó desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo se ahogó cuando Harry lo sujetó por las caderas y, sin dejar de besarlo, movió sus caderas hacia él.

 _Necesito follarte. Necesito empujarte contra esa maldita pared y penetrarte hasta que pierdas la razón._

Sin embargo, el muérdago, tan extraño como había aparecido, también desapareció. La magia los liberó tan inesperadamente que cuando Harry se separó, Scorpius pudo ver su semblante descompuesto. No parecía arrepentido, pero sí impactado. Casi podía escucharlo pensar: _«¡Merlín! ¡Acabo de besar a uno de los amigos de mi hijo! ¡Besé al hijo de Draco Malfoy!_ ». Scorpius tuvo que acompasar su respiración e ignorar su erección, cuando desvió la mirada para decir:

—Fue a c-causa del muérdago, señor Potter —murmuró—. No tiene por qué sentirse tan mal.

El auror abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Scorpius no quería escucharlo. Bastante había dolido ya esa mirada, como para escuchar su palabras de rechazo. Rápidamente, levantó su mano para callarlo, hacer un ademán y fingir que aquello no le había afectado, a pesar de que su cuerpo insatisfecho parecía decir lo contrario.

—Su escuadrón está en el piso siguiente. Lo siento, necesito seguir trabajando.

—¡Scorpius!

Pero el rubio no se detuvo ni miró atrás, porque mientras caminaba y cubría su boca con una mano, suplicó porque Harry, siendo un mago mestizo criado por muggles, no supiera que la razón por la que la magia del muérdago había hecho tantos estragos en ellos, era porque, a diferencia la Navidad, el Yule tenía _vida_ propia.

Porque un muérdago mágico de Yule solo aparecía ante una persona que deseaba _de corazón_ estar junto a la otra. Era una de las confesiones de amor más antiguas de la sociedad mágica. Al hacer eso, Scorpius se había confesado a Harry. Al besarlo, Harry había aceptado sus sentimientos.

—Que no sepa nada sobre, Yule, por favor —suplicó.

•

Harry Potter nunca antes había festejado Yule. Al tener una familia que prefería la Navidad, muchas de las celebraciones que giraban en torno a la festividad realizada por los magos eran completamente desconocidas para él. No obstante, aunque con sus diferencias, la costumbre del muérdago sobrevivía entre ambas. Lo que Harry no había esperado, es que una magia tan poderosa lo hubiera llevado a Scorpius Malfoy.

Culpable, Harry hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. ¡Conocía a Scorpius desde que era un niño, por Merlín! Aún recordaba su cara redonda de niño y su mirada gris tan cálida y diferente a la de su padre. Lo había visto crecer y hacerse amigo de Albus, y posteriormente convertirse en un adulto. Un atractivo hombre que esa mañana, atrapado por la magia de un muérdago, lo había mirado sonrojado, con las pupilas brillando por el deseo y una expresión que le había arrebatado la razón por completo.

En menos de un instante, Harry había descubierto que Scorpius Malfoy había dejado de ser un _niño_ y que se había vuelto un hombre, un jodido hombre que le había hecho desear tenerlo, conquistarlo y encerrarlo para que solo fuese él quien pudiera amarlo. Había bastado un suspiro para comprender que si de alguien debía enamorarse, como tanto insistían sus hijos que lo hiciera, Scorpius sería una extraordinaria opción.

 _Oh, no._ Harry no se sentía culpable por haberlo besarlo hasta el punto de la excitación y el deseo, y definitivamente no se quejaba por aquel bendito muérdago. Se sentía culpable por haberlo disfrutado tanto. Por haber deseado desnudarlo a mitad del pasillo, solo para comprobar si su piel era tan receptiva como sus labios.

—¡Le duplico la edad! —sollozó.

—¿A quién?

Harry dio un respingo. Había olvidado que estaba en San Mungo, y que se supone que pronto llegaría un sanador a atenderlo. Sin embargo, era su compañero de escuadrón, Elliot, quien lo miraba como si hubiera besado a un niño.

O tal vez solo eran las paranoias de Harry pensando eso.

—Nadie —murmuró cohibido. Elliot le lanzó una mirada incrédula, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Cómo está Tanner?

—Se repondrá —admitió sonriente—. Sin embargo, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí. Hay pocos sanadores hoy, pero uno de ellos se dedicará a él exclusivamente. Su familia ya fue avisada.

Harry asintió reconfortado. Todos los aurores conseguirían recuperarse exitosamente y podrían pasar las fiestas en casa, en compañía de su familia. Él, por su parte, podría retirarse de su labor y hundirse en su sofá favorito en soledad, mirando los aburridos programas navideños de la televisión. Y tal vez, si se lo permitía un poco, pensaría en ese beso con Scorpius.

—Deberías llamar a tu famlia, Harry —insistió Elliot con toda la cautela de la que fue capaz. Sabía bastante bien cuán quisquilloso podía ser su jefe cuando no se respetaban sus deseos—. A tus hijos les interesaría saber _dónde_ estás.

—Ellos _deben_ disfrutar —argumentó, aunque guardó silencio cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un sanador y un muchacho rubio entraron. Harry levantó su ceja, preguntándose cómo debería comportarse ante la persona que apenas un rato antes había _atacado._

—Buenas tardes, jefe —saludó el sonriente sanador, acostumbrado a la presencia de Harry, porque era quien normalmente lo atendía tras sus misiones—. ¿Qué se rompió esta vez? —Al notar que Harry no respondía, y que su mirada se centraba en el joven que lo acompañaba, añadió—: Disculpe. Es uno de mis practicantes. Scorpius Malfoy.

—Buenas tardes, jefe Potter.

Harry sonrió, en un gesto que no pareció desaparecido para Elliot.

—No son heridas graves —dijo al fin.

—Eso dijo la última vez y tenía cinco huesos rotos —replicó, sujetando el rostro del auror para medir sus reflejos, mientras pedía la asistencia de Scorpius. Harry se sintió tentado de sacar a todos de allí, menos al rubio. Sin embargo, la ternura que sintió hacia él lo contuvo, porque a pesar de sus evidentes nervios, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la manera en la que desviaba su mirada cada vez que Harry lo buscaba, realmente se estaba esforzando en ser lo más profesional posible. Y Harry, definitivamente, no iba a arruinar su trabajo.

Elliot, por su parte, no era el subjefe de los aurores por simple casualidad. Había notado la manera en la que Harry (por lo general un paciente inquieto) centró toda su atención en Scorpius. Cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada profunda mirada parecían merecer un análisis intenso. ¿Quizá tenía que ver con lo que había escuchado decir antes de que el sanador llegara? Independientemente de lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido entre Scorpius y Harry, quizá de esa manera podría evitar que su jefe pasara solo el Yule.

—Si vas a estar solo entonces, ya que no quieres que tu familia se entere —dijo, cuando el sanador revisaba la herida de su brazo y le pedía a Scorpius que prepara la venda—, quizá podrías pasar un día con nosotros. Ya sabes que Mary adora cocinar para muchas personas.

Harry le lanzó una mirada envenenada, y por una vez, Elliot se alegró de que esa fuera la última misión.

—¿Es verdad, jefe? —preguntó el sanador, mirándolo preocupado, para luego girar su rostro hacia Scorpius—. ¿Su familia no está aquí? ¿Malfoy, porque la familia Potter no fue avisada?

—Es mi culpa —respondió rápidamente Harry, ansioso por evitarle un regaño al rubio—. No quería que lo supieran. Están de viaje con su madre y no quiero arruinárselos.

El sanador le lanzó una mirada escéptica mientras le entregaba la venda a Scorpius, quien nervioso y atento a la conversación, se estremeció cuando tocó la caliente piel de Harry para colocar el vendaje.

—¿Puede acompañarme? —preguntó Elliot al sanador—. Necesito las firmas para los reportes.

El sanador levantó una ceja, pero asintió.

—Claro —murmuró—. Señor Malfoy, encarguese del resto.

Scorpius asintió, y por darle la espalda a los otros, no notó el gesto de complicidad que Elliot le dedicó a Harry, haciendo que el auror se sonrojara al preguntarse si de verdad había sido tan evidente al mirarlo.

—Lo siento, señor Potter —murmuró Scorpius tras un prolongado silencio durante el cual terminó de cerrar sus heridas—. No tiene por qué preocuparse o sentirse mal al respecto. Solo _fue_ magia que ocurre durante el Yule. Miré, ¿olvídelo, sí? Será mejor si…

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó en voz baja sin poder evitarlo y consiguiendo que Scorpius por fin levantara su rostro y lo mirara. Sus ojos, cuyo color parecía debatirse entre el azul y el gris, le gritaban que no cambiaría ese momento por nada, y por primera vez Harry se preguntó si de verdad fue el único al que ese beso, en el momento más inesperado y con la persona menos adecuada, le había afectado tanto—. Dime, Scorpius… ¿te arrepientes de ese beso?

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada dolida, pero suspiró y negó.

—Fue… _joder,_ me encantó.

Harry sonrió.

—A mí también.

Scorpius se paralizó, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Era cierto que Harry le había correspondido aquel beso como si no hubiese nada mejor en el universo, pero había pensado que era a causa de la magia y el deseo que el muérdago había aceptado de su parte. Sonrojado, Scorpius buscó alguna razón médica por la que las palabras de Harry fueran un delirio, pero al no encontrarla, lo miró con desconfianza, pero también esperanza.

—¿Es cierto?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Pasarás las fiestas de Yule solo?

Harry se rascó la mejilla, meditándolo.

—Pensaba hacerlo, aunque yo celebro la Navidad —aceptó. Luego, con una breve sonrisa, se dirigió a Scorpius y murmuró—: A menos de que quieras acompañarme y enseñarme algunos de los rituales celebrados en Yule.

El corazón de Scorpius latía desbocado, gritándole que era una estupidez y que, maldita sea, quería cometerla.

—¿Sabías que el Yule celebra el nacimiento de las cosas… _Harry_?

El auror sonrió.

—También la Navidad. Y los nuevos comienzos me gustan mucho.

Scorpius rio bajito, y en ese momento, sonriendo de pura felicidad, Harry pensó que _debía_ valer la pena el intentar.

—Entonces… —musitó—, quizás deberías investigar primero el significado del muérdago, Harry.

—No sé… suelo preferir las lecciones prácticas.

El rubio, sin poder creer lo que sucedía no lo notó y no hizo falta que lo hiciera, pero un muérdago, proveniente ahora de la magia y los sentimientos de Harry, floreció.

 _Es tiempo de Yule;_

 _es hora de la planta sagrada del amor y la fertilidad._

 _Tal vez podrías colgar esta noche_

 _un muérdago de cristal._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Mary, cariño. Lo intenté. Si no resultó, merezco diez por el esfuerzo. Te quiero.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
